Legends of Tomorrow: Wet Hot American Bummer
"Wet Hot American Bummer" is the fourth episode of season four of the science fiction & superhero fantasy series Legends of Tomorrow and the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by David A. Geddes with a teleplay written by Ray Utarnachitt and Tyron B. Carter. It first aired on the CW Network on Monday, November 12th, 2018 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Legends of Tomorrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Phil Klemmer. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number T13.21054. * Actor Nick Zano is credited in this episode, but his character, Nate Heywood, does not make an appearance. * Actor Matt Ryan is given a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. * Director David Geddes is credited as David A. Geddes in this episode. * Writer Tyron Carter is credited as Tyron B. Carter in this episode. * This is the sixth episode of Legends of Tomorrow directed by David Geddes. He previously directed the season three episode, "Amazing Grace". * This is the eleventh episode of Legends of Tomorrow written by Ray Utarnachitt. He previously wrote the season three episode, "I, Ava". * This is the first time this season that the characters of Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe are played by two different actresses. The younger versions of these characters are played by Emily Murden and Vanessa Przada. In episode 4x12, "The Eggplant, the Witch & the Wardrobe", we say elderly versions of Sara and Ava played by Brenda Matthews and Althea McAdam respectively. * David Geddes is listed as the director of the Swamp Thaaaang parody film. * Ava Sharpe makes reference to being a clone with a fabricated past. This was revealed in the season three episode, "I, Ava". * Actress Vanessa Przada also played a character named Erika Morrison in the "Fort Rozz" episode of Supergirl. * This episode aired on the same day that Stan Lee, Godfather of Marvel Comics, passed away at the age of 95. Allusions * The title of this episode is a re-wording of Wet Hot American Summer, which is a comedy film released in 2001 and directed by David Wain. * The plot of this episode plays upon the popular horror film trope of a killer stalking victims at a campground, such as seen in movies like Friday the 13th. It also bears some similarity to the 1980 movie Humanoids from the Deep. * Reference is made to Swamp Thing, or "Swamp Thaaaang", in this episode. Swamp Thing is a DC Comics character named Alec Holland. John Constantine was introduced in ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #37 in June, 1985. John even makes commentary about knowing a "Swamp Thing". * The name of the campground, Camp Ogawa, is a reference to Carl Ogawa, who is a producer on the series. Quotes * Mick Rory: You don't pay me enough to be a stinkin' prison guard. * Sara Lance: I don't pay you anything. .... * Ray Palmer: Ha! Look at us -- a pair of magical detectives. * John Constantine: Oh, and I was beginning to think you were all right till you went and said that. .... * Ray Palmer: Oh, I loved summer camp. Everyone used to call me Kid Counselor. * John Constantine: Bet you took that as a compliment, didn't you, mate? * Ray Palmer: Well, because of my leadership skills, obviously. Right? That's why. * Sara Lance: Mm-hmm, yeah. See also External Links